Question: $\dfrac{7}{9} \div \dfrac{5}{9} = {?}$
Explanation: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{5}{9}$ is $\dfrac{9}{5}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{7}{9} \div \dfrac{5}{9} = \dfrac{7}{9} \times \dfrac{9}{5} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{7}{9} \times \dfrac{9}{5}} = \dfrac{7 \times 9}{9 \times 5} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{7}{9} \times \dfrac{9}{5}} = \dfrac{63}{45} $